The Flame Never Dies
by Pamey
Summary: Ash and Misty are seperated and they are finally reunited and new sparks are re lite but things aren't as easy as they were in the past. Now it's up to Misty to choose the path of her life, what will she choose, or better yet, who will she choose?
1. You're What?

Hey everybody! Yeah I decided to take on two stories at once so you don't have to wait for me to finish Forget Me, Forget Me Not to read this new story. I hope you guys like this story and its sort of set in the same time as Blast From the Past- they are like 19, 20ish? I don't know if it sounds to young for the story but the older they are the harder it is to work with the story. Ok now I'm rambling. Here's the story hope you like it and please review!

Ages:

Ash-20 Misty-19 (almost 20) Brock- 24 Mark- 21…and I think that's it is, ill put other peoples ages here and there in the story.

"Best friends?" The red head asked putting out her hand, tears beginning to form at her eyes.

"The best." The boy replied shaking her hand.

"Promise to keep in touch?"

"Definitely Misty." Ash replied letting go of her hand. The two stood there not sure what to do and then Misty embraced him in one final hug. Ash smiled as he felt her soft curls brush on his face and he hugged her back for the last time. "Don't worry Misty, we'll see each other again, you can bet on it." He assured her facing her again.

"Yeah I know." She said her voice a little broken up. The gave each other one more smile and then both parted their own ways, one heading towards Cerulean, Kanto where the gym was calling her and the other going heading to Littleroot Town, Hoenn, where his new Pokemon adventure was calling him. Misty turned around to take on more look at him before turning back home. _I'll wait for you forever Ash. _The sunset finally died down bringing that day to an end. For days Misty waited to hear from Ash, but days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Eventually those months turned into years and only during the first couple years did she get a call or letter from Ash but as time grew on her connection began falling apart till she no longer heard word of him. It's 10 years later and that's where our story is going to start.

---

_Where'd I put that stupid key?_ Ash thought to himself as he searched through his jacket. _There it is, _He thought with a smile as he felt his hand wrap around the cool metal. He inserted it into the door or the apartment he shared with his old friend Brock. "Brock, I'm back!" Ash shouted as he plopped onto the couch exhausted. Being a Pokemon Master at age 21 also had a downside to it. "Hey Pikachu!" Ash greeted his most loyal Pokemon as the yellow rodent jumped onto his lap.

"It was about time you got home Ash." Brock said walking into the room putting his tie around his neck. "Ash are you going to go to the party like that?" Brock asked observing Ash's usual attire of jeans and a black polo.

"What party?" Ash asked as he grabbed the remote and searched the channels.

"The party that all the Kanto Gym Leaders are invited to. Well actually most of Pallet, Viridian, Cerulean and Pewter are going to be there. Some big shin dig for this guy who is being awarded for best Pokemon Expert or something. Either way I have to go and you told me you would go too." Brock reminded him while tying his tie in the hallway mirror. "Now go, you have 15 minutes before we leave, move it." Brock commanded him, shoving him into Ash's bedroom before putting together the final touch of his suit. Ash rolled his eyes as he walked over to his closet to pick out something. He really didn't want to go to this party, he wasn't really a party type guy but it was his best friend and maybe going out would maybe cheer him up. He threw on a white dress shirt and black pants and quickly combed through his hair with his hands, no matter how hard he tried he could never style his hair so he just fixed it up a bit. He grabbed his tuxedo that he "loved" so much.

"You'd think they could make these things more comfortable." Ash complained to himself as he headed out of his room. "Alright, this better?" Ash asked doing a little twirl.

"Much better." Brock smiled. " You know Ash this party might be good for you, just have a good time and maybe see if you can meet some new friends if you catch my drift. " Brock said nudging him as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. _What else besides girls runs through his mind?_ Ash thought with a smile as he shut the door behind him.

---

"This place is crazy!" Ash shouted to Brock as he put his hands over his ears.

"What!?" Brock shouted over the huge crowd of people before he disappeared into the wave.

"I said this party is crazy!" he re-shouted but noticed Brock was nowhere in sight. "We are here five minutes and I already lost him." Ash sighed as he headed over to the isolated refreshment table. _This tuxedo is so_ _uncomfortable._ Ash thought to himself as he squirmed in his jacket. The only reason he was wearing this stupid tuxedo was for this dude who he had never even heard of was giving a big speech, big whoop. He grabbed a drink and looked at the crowd of people dancing. All of them happy and laughing and just having a good time. He really didn't want to be here, hopefully this guy would do his speech early and quick and he can get out of here and have some quality food like Burger King or something, not this fancy crap the waiters were walking around with. He heard a couple girls giggle and point to him and wink when he looked at them. He turned a slight pink and walked away from the table. He wasn't girl shy he just didn't date girls for the heck of it. He was used to girls obsessing over him and making t-shirts and websites that said 'We love Ash' or 'Ash marry me'. If he wanted to date someone, let alone marry someone, it was because he really liked the girl, not because he had to much to drink and needed something to do that night. Brock told him he should find a girl and settle down, but then again look whose mouth that came from. Suddenly Brock came up to him with a slap mark on his face.

"What happened to you?" Ash said stifling his laughter.

"Can you believe that out of the 17 girls I asked out none of them accepted? I mean come on its me we are talking about." Brock complained.

"Better luck next time buddy." Ash said softly patting him on the back.

"Yeah your-why excuse me miss did it hurt when you fell for heaven? For you're surely an angel." Brock said chasing after an auburn haired girl that passed by them while a brunette laughed at the poor girls attempt to run away.

"Not the heaven line." Ash said softly to himself when he heard another slap and saw a saddened Brock return once more. Ash turned around to throw out his cup and by accident bumped into the person next to him.

"Whoops my bad miss." He said giving her a hand.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." The girl said fixing her dress a bit. When Ash took a better look he realized this girl was absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a long white dress that sparkled from top to bottom. Her hair was tied up into a bun and her bangs were loosely dangling down the sides of her face. Her eyes gleamed a gorgeous blue color he had never seen before, except maybe in the movies. Ash just stood there dumfounded not knowing what to say and the girl just stared back at him till Brock interrupted.

"Are your legs tired miss because you've been running through my mind all day." Brock said taking her hand. _Oh man._ Ash thought mentally slapping his forehead.

"Brock?" the girl asked with a small smirk.

"Woah Misty? Wow I didn't recognize you um with your hair up." He explained with a blush. Ash immediately jumped at the sound of her name.

"It's been a while but I see you haven't changed." Misty said with a laugh. She then turned her attention to the boy next to him who still hadn't said a word. "Who's your friend?"

"Misty it's me remember?" Ash said answering her.

"Ash?" Misty said surprised but looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Wow this is unexpected." The three of them just stood there and out of awkwardness Misty gave Ash a friendly hug. "It's good to see you again." Misty said sounding more like herself.

"Yeah been a while since I last talked to you huh?" Ash said a little embarrassed. _10 years to be exact_. Misty thought to herself but didn't say anything.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Brock said excusing himself.

"So what's of your life now mister?" Misty asked creating a conversation.

"Um well I'm a Pokemon Master." Ash said not sure what else to say.

"That's great Ash! About time too huh?" Misty said lightly punching his shoulder to which he laughed.

"Hey well what about you, lets put you on the hot seat what have you been up too?"

"The same I guess that I've always been doing. Taking care of the gym, my sisters are going to take over soon with their fiancés."

"All three of them are getting married?" Ash asked surprised.

"I know freaky huh? Not at the same time though don't worry." Misty said with a laugh. Not knowing what else to say they just both stood there looking out to the crowd waiting for the other to say something. Misty turned to her left to see her sisters waving at her to come and she nodded her head. "Can you excuse me Ash my sisters are calling me. I'll see you later." Before Ash had time to say anything else she was gone. For some reason Ash felt as if Misty was avoiding him but what did he do? He walked over to Brock who amazingly was alone.

"Hey Ash what's up?" Brock asked noting Ash's face. " It's Misty isn't it?"

Ash looked up puzzled.

"Who said it was about Misty?" Ash asked defensively.

"Well when you have that face its either your 'I'm missing her' face, 'I'm thinking about her' face, or your 'I gotta go to the bathroom' face, but my bets on Misty." Brock joked.

"I don't know it just seems she is avoiding me or something." Ash said sitting down.

"Well when was the last time you talked to her?" Brock said smartly.

"10 years." Ash mumbled.

"So are you surprised that she's acting this way towards you?"

"She shouldn't though. We're best friends and best friends don't treat each other like that!" Ash said.

"Were Ash, were. It's been 10 years since you last talked to her; she isn't the same Misty as the one you knew. I'm not saying that's she's totally changed, but she's a young women now, not a kid, and she has feelings you know and it probably hurt her that you didn't contact her." Brock guessed.

"It wasn't my fault it was just hard. One moment I had all this free time, the next I had to write notes to myself saying to get dressed. How could I have called her when my job takes up most of my life?" Ash asked.

"I don't know Ash, priorities seem to be your problem but this is your business not mine. If you want my advice go talk to her, maybe ask her to dance and just talk for a bit and who knows maybe your relationship will fix itself." Brock suggested.

"Alright." Ash said standing up to go find that particular red head he couldn't get out of his mind. He looked around and finally spotted her and her sisters, a blonde, a pink hair girl, and a blue haired girl. He casually walked up to them and overheard them talking.

"Like this party is so boring." Violet complained to her sisters.

"Chill we have to be here to support Mark." Lily told her sister.

"Yeah I guess your right I mean think how much he is going to help us when- well I'll be, look who showed up." Violet said changing the subject when he noticed who was behind Misty. Misty turned around and raised her eye to see Ash standing there with his lopsided grin.

"Hey cutie, didn't think we would see you at something like this." Daisy commented.

"Brock made me come to come celebrate some guys accomplishments." Ash explained.

"Mark Kealy." The triplets said simultaneously.

"Yeah that guy." Ash said. Misty looked down to the floor and that's when Lily got the message.

"So Ash did you catch up with Misty?" Lily asked.

"A little bit. Actually that is why I came over to see if Misty wanted to dance."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mark's going to start his speech any minute." Misty said quickly.

"Come on Misty for old time sake, plus I don't care about this guy he won't care if we dance, it is a party after all isn't it?" Ash said taking her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"I guess so." Misty said quietly.

"Have fun you two." Daisy said with a smile till the disappeared.

"Do you think she told him?" Violet asked.

"I have a feeling we are going to find out." Lily said uncertainly.

A slow song began playing and couples began to form and they took over the center of the dance floor. Lights turned on from all angles and a light red light hit on Misty making her glow. Ash put his hands on her waist and Misty shakily put her arms around her neck. _Relax its only a dance what_ _could happen?_ Misty tried to calm herself as they both swayed to the rhythm. They didn't give each other eye contact and they both tried to think of something to say but their minds where blanker than a piece of paper.

"Why did you stop-I'm sorry I didn't-" Both said at the same time.

"Your first." Both said together. Then Misty spoke.

"Ash why did you stop talking to me?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked even though he knew what she meant.

"You know what I mean, that promise we made years ago, you never kept it, maybe the first two years but then you totally forgot about me didn't you?" Misty said sadness in her tone.

"Well I uh it was really hard, my life got hectic and busy and I didn't always have a phone on me." Ash explained.

"A letter would have been nice or something." Misty said a little disappointed.

"Well its hard Misty being who I am and sometimes it just slipped my mind."

"It slipped your mind so many times in 10 years?" Misty asked a little angered.

"Why does it matter so much, its like you are living in the past or something." Ash said equally frustrated.

"Cause it did matter to me Ash, maybe not to you but it did to me." Misty said breaking out of the dance pose. " Do you think I liked the fact that I couldn't travel with you guys anymore? That I had to be sent back to do the hard work my sisters could never pull off? That it was just me at that lonely gym waiting day and night to hear from you and make sure you are ok, but after 10 years I got the message Ash, you obviously forgot about me, and I accepted it but now you can't come back to my life and mess with my head again." Misty said on the brink of tears. _Crap Brock was right_. Ash thought with panic.

"Misty I don't know what to say." Ash said.

"Don't say anything Ash, just go back to your high status career and let me be." Misty said beginning to walk away. "Bye Ash."

"Wait Mist." She froze on the spot and he held her hand and turned her back around.

"You have all the right to be mad at me ok and I'm sorry I didn't mean to be such a jerk like that and I never forgot you Misty, I never could, but honestly so much was going on that the years just flew by. Just let me talk to you ok?" Ash asked and she nodded her head. She put her arms around his neck again and she waited for him to continue. " What if I make it up to you?"

"How Ash?" Misty asked. The song was cut short and suddenly a tapping was heard on a microphone.

"Can everyone hear me? Alright hi folks I want to thank you all for coming out tonight." Spoke a man Ash guessed to be this Mark guy. He was tall, brown hair and matching eyes, and good looking in a way.

"Lets hang out this coming weekend, I'll take of work because my best friend is more important to me. We'll hang out just you and me, catch up on old times, we can catch a movie and go to the beach and do all sorts of fun stuff like we used to do." Ash offered her turning his attention back to her.

"Ash you don't have to do that, you are needed at your job." Misty insisted quietly while Mark kept speaking.

"It means a lot to me that you guys came and I want to thank all my family and friends for all their support throughout my career. I never thought I would get this far with my research but all that hard work and long nights was worth it cause now look where I am." He said with a laugh and the crowd gave a laugh.

"I don't care Misty. So what do you say?" Ash asked still ignoring Mark's speech.

"Ash really I don't know." Misty said nervously which Ash thought was a little weird.

"Most importantly though I want to name off a couple people who without them I wouldn't be here. My parents and siblings, my best bud Kevin."

"You go Mark!" A voice could be heard from the crowd to which Mark smiled.

"Thank you Kevin. Also a very important girl I've met who is incomparable too. She's sweet and has always supported me and I'm glad I met her-"

"Why not Misty?" Ash said confused.

"Ash things are different now, I just don't think it would be a good idea."

"-And it of course makes sense that we take our love to the next level and so you are all invited to-"

"What's the problem?" Ash asked a little frustrated.

"Ash its just that-" Misty tried to explain.

"Are you still mad at me or something? I apologized and this is how I want to make up for it." Ash pleaded.

"No its not that I just-"

"Well than what is it?" Ash asked.

"-Our wedding coming in three weeks! And I'd like to give a little shout out to my fiancé, Misty Waterflower!" Mark finished and a white light flashed on Misty to which she panicked at and gave a small smile to everyone clapping at her.

"I'm engaged Ash." She said quietly as she let go from him and turned the other direction leaving Ash standing there feeling lower than the floor.

TBC.


	2. Apologies and Arragements

My brain is still on pause for F.M.F.M.N, sorry guys but I was playing around with some ideas for this and I thought might as well get one of these stories back on the road so here you go chapter 2, Apologies and Arrangements. Also this whole story is dedicated to one of my best friends out there-Sara Marie Calvey. Without her I wouldn't be where I am and I love her so much, she's helped me so much as a writer and an artist and she is deserving of this story being in her name 3 On with the story! 

Misty awoke to hear the birds chirping outside her windows and she sat herself up resting on her arms for assistance. She rubbed her eyes and after doing so she began to recall the past events from her sleep filled mind and she fell back down wishing she didn't have to get out of her bed ever again. _How could have everything been going so perfect and then he just waltzes back into my life and everything just_ _crumbles to pieces? _She thought to herself. She was getting married to one of the richest and well known people in Kanto and she didn't love him because of it, he made her smile and was a kind person, the type she always imagined falling in love with, but what do you do when your old love comes back, who do you choose? _No I love Mark, Ash coming back isn't going to change anything._ She thought sternly to herself as she sat back up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She looked to her nightstand and saw the clock read 10:00 a.m. After taking one last yawn she got up and headed down the hall to fix something to eat. Her sisters were nowhere in sight, not that she was really complaining. She loved her sisters but they could be spoiled brats when they wanted to be, obviously them getting older didn't affect their personalities or how they acted. Misty pulled out a pan from the cabinet and grabbed an egg from the fridge. As she set the pan and began to cook her breakfast her mind pondered back to what happened the previous night. Why did he come back? What for? Was she too harsh on him? Was he seeing anyone? _Woah why_ _does that one matter?_ Misty quickly thought to herself but she couldn't help wondering, she always pictured herself falling in love with him and marrying him, but that was all in the past. But still, to think about him dating someone else wasn't a pleasant thought, but then again look where she was standing. Misty's mind was so busy thinking about Ash that she didn't hear her sister frantically telling her to turn off the stove but when she felt someone shove her over, she broke out of her thoughts. 

"What was that for?" Misty asked. 

"Well one more minute and you would have burned the house down." Violet huffed as she turned off the stove and lifted the pan with the now black and brown eggs. 

"Oh sorry." Misty said embarrassed. 

"What's with you lately? Ever since that party yesterday your heads been in the clouds." Daisy said taking a seat at the table followed by Lily. 

"No it hasn't." Misty said defensively even though she knew it was true. 

"Uh huh." Violet said re-showing her the burnt eggs. 

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind, you know the wedding and such." Misty quickly lied. 

"Whatever." Daisy said. Lily wasn't convinced but didn't say anything. "So must have been something to see Ash again huh?" Daisy said with a smirk. Misty froze but covered it up. 

"No, we just caught up, no big deal really." Too bad it really was. 

"Right. He looked really down when he left, but I didn't get the chance to ask him what was up." Daisy commented. Misty felt as if someone punched her in the stomach. A feeling of guilt was beginning to run through her mind. 

"Look at the time, I got to get going, I have some errands to run." Misty said quickly dashing out of the room. 

"See you later." Her sisters said not really caring as Misty quickly grabbed her car keys, but not before she quickly stopped and pulled out a yellow book from the small desk by the entrance. She quickly flipped through the book till she found the information she needed and quickly scribbled down something on a scrap piece of paper. She quickly ran out the door in hopes of fixing this mess. Forgetting to shut the book, it lay open to a page listing an oh too familiar name. 

_Brock Slate_   
_Appt. Building 29_   
_Room # 934, Kanto Villas_   
_2-742-636-4789_   
_Pewter, Kanto_   
--   
Misty looked at the scrap sheet lying on her leg and then back out the window seeing nothing but apartment buildings surrounding her. Kanto Villas wasn't exactly small and was like one big loop. _25..26..27..28..29!_ Misty smiled finding the building she was looking for and parked her car on the side of the sidewalk parallel to the building. She quickly walked up the steps and entered the building. Inside the elevator she tried thinking in her mind what to say but it was too late, the doors had already opened and her destination lay just a walkway in front of her. She looked around trying to find the room she needed till she found the white door with the number 934 in solid gold in the middle of the door in front of her. She took a breath and softly rapped the door. Seeing as no one could hear her she knocked louder till her nerves got the better of her and she continuously began banging on the door till finally someone opened the door scaring her a bit. 

"Oh Brock you scared me." She said putting her hand up to her chest. 

"I'm surprised you didn't break through the door." Brock joked and offered her to come in to which she accepted. When she was in he closed the door and the two just stood there, Misty taking in the décor of their apartment and Brock waiting for Misty to explain her presence. Seeing as she wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon he did it for her. "What are you doing here Misty?" Misty caught the sound in his voice, it wasn't a friendly 'what a surprise to see you here, come in and have a cup of coffee', no it was more like 'why are you here after what's happened' kind of greeting. 

"Well actually I was here to see Ash, he around?" Misty asked a little shyly. 

"No he's not." Brock said a little to stern for her liking. Misty's expression dropped and Brock felt bad for the way he was talking to her. "Here come and take a seat." He said with a sigh leading her over to the couch. "Want something to drink?" He asked her as she took a seat. 

"Oh no thanks Brock." Misty said with a smile. Brock nodded before pulling up a chair in front of her and sitting down. 

"So you're here to see Ash?" Brock asked skeptically. 

"Yeah." Misty said a little confused as why it seemed to be such a big deal. 

"Misty I don't mean to be rude but you really shouldn't be here, you've already hurt the poor guy enough you know." 

"What do you mean?" Misty asked. 

"He came home heart-broken from yesterday. He was a total mess today; the life was practically drained out of him. And now here is the cause of it and you wonder why I'm a little confused." Brock tried to explain. 

"Back up, I didn't do anything." Misty said defensively. 

"Well he took your engagement news pretty badly, I tried to get something out of him and all I got was that you two were dancing and that everything was going well and that you didn't want to hang out with him just because of the engagement. It hurt him bad that the girl he-" Brock quickly stopped himself from going further, telling Misty that Ash had feelings for her was none of his business and heaven only knows what Ash would do to him if he found out he let it slip. 

"I didn't know he took it that badly." Misty said now feeling more guilty for her actions. 

"It's best you just leave him be for now and he'll move on." Brock said. 

"No, I have to talk to him, now where is he?" Misty asked. 

"I don't think that's the best thing." Brock said. 

"Where is he?" Misty repeated herself a little frustrated. 

"You should just let it go and let him move on." Brock said trying to calm her down. 

"I said where is he!?" Misty shouted her face as red as her hair. 

"At the beach down the road." Brock said quickly forgetting how intimidating the red head was. She gave him a quick thanks before running out the door and slamming it behind her. Brock not really knowing what just happened hoped for the best and hoped that fate would play in favor of not just Ash but Misty too. --   
Misty sprinted down the sidewalk till she saw the sandy beaches up ahead and could smell the breeze carrying the small of the salty sea. When she got to the entrance of the beach she stopped to catch her breath. 

"I got to start exercising again." Misty said in between pants and she looked ahead to see a boy sitting on the beach with a golden mouse. This brought a smile to her face and she quickly fixed herself up to not make it seem like she sprinted all the way here. She slowly walked closer to him trying to think of what to say in her mind. What's there to say in a kind of situation like this? Sorry it's too late I'm already taken bud?_ I can't say that_. Misty realized because she never took the chance to tell him out of her fear and coward-ness. She was standing right behind him ready to say something when Pikachu cheerfully greeted her causing Ash to know of her presence. Ash turned around to see whom the person was but dropped his expression when he saw the red headed girl in jeans and snug sweater. 

"What do you want?" He asked her without expression as Pikachu ran up to his shoulder. 

"Well er I came to talk to you." Misty said nervously. "Can I sit down?" 

"It's not my beach." Ash said turning his gaze back to the ocean, the wind flowing through his jet-black hair. Misty immediately felt the harshness behind his sarcasm and felt like she was getting hit by pieces of ice. 

"Ash can you please just listen to me?" She pleaded him trying to get him to look into her eyes and see the sorrow she felt. 

"Why should I, don't you have your perfect little life back there." He angrily asked her._ A perfect life without me._ Misty didn't say anything at first and then spoke. 

"Ash look at me. Ash, Ash!" Noticing he wasn't complying she cupped her fingers around his chin and made her look at her. She stared into his chestnut eyes and realized they were the same eyes she always stole glances at years ago. She let go of his chin and loosely wrapped here arms around him. In her arms he felt so cold, void of any emotion, but then his muscles relaxed and after what seemed an eternity he returned the hug. 

"I'm listening." He said softly breaking the hug. He turned to face her and she tried to think of what she wanted to say. 

"Ash, I'm getting married, three weeks from this Saturday." Misty started and noticed Ash's gaze drop down to the sand as he played with it in his hands, letting it slip through his hands slowly. "I'm sorry Ash." This statement redrew Ash's attention. 

"What are you sorry about?" He asked confused. 

"I didn't handle the situation very well." She admitted stretching hugging her legs after stretching them out. "I just freaked I guess when I saw you. After 10 years there you were again and I panicked and reacted rashly and you didn't deserve that." 

"Yes I did." Ash said. "I should have contacted you, I'm a horrible friend." Ash said feeling a bit guilty. 

"No your not Ash." Misty said facing him. "I shouldn't have said the things I said and if I could take it all back I would. I've been thinking about it all night and I've finally come to realize that even if I'm engaged that doesn't mean we still can't spend time together. We were the best of friends, and I don't see why we still can't be." Ash nodded after what she said and gave her a smile. 

"Than how bout it, tomorrow lets do something?" Ash asked her. 

"What did you have in mind?" Misty quizzed. 

"You'll have to wait and see, it's a surprise." Ash responded and Misty laughed. _Everyday with you is a surprise,_ Misty thought. 

"Perfect." Misty said. Ash gave her his trademark grin, the same old goofy grin of the 10 year old she fished out of the lake and somehow knew better than she knew herself, and for once she couldn't help her self. She smiled right back at him. 

TBC.   
A/N: did anyone see what the phone number spelled? I thought it was funny that it could work for a phone number. 


	3. Stuck on You

Sorry for not updating in like months but I had a huge writers block. To tell you the truth I have the ending done I just got to get the middle parts written down, but here it is chapter 3! There should be about 2-3 more chapters I think. Thanks for waiting- hope it's worth it =D

-*-

"So, tomorrow?" Ash asked with a little hesitation in his voice as him and Misty stood up from the beach, brushing the sand of their pants.

"Tomorrow it is." Misty said with a smile on her face. They walked side-by-side back to Ash's apartment where they then went their separate ways after sharing an awkward hug goodbye.

-*-

Misty hummed happily along to the radio as she drove back from the apartment. She felt as if a burden had been lifted off of her. She couldn't remember the last time she sang along to the radio and it seemed like now everything was falling into place. She was to be married to one of the sweetest guys she knew, the type of guy she always wanted to marry since she was a kid, and now had regained the friendship of her old time best friend. Life couldn't be better right? She pulled into the driveway of the gym and pulled around to park her car in the back. Her car beeped as she locked it and began to open the backdoor.

"I'm home!" Misty yelled as she entered the hallway and dropped her bag and keys on the small table. She began to take off her sweater when she felt a warm pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who." said the stranger.

"What?.." asked a confused Misty as she turned around and met a soft pair of lips on her own. It was a sweet kiss like it always was but yet still felt different. Misty awkwardly broke the kiss a bit confused.

"You ok babes?" asked the man as he swiped a stray strand of her fiery orange hair from her soft white face.

"Yeah just had a long day" Misty quickly lied. "Mark, what are you doing home so early?" she continued eyeing the clock and realizing he wasn't due home for quite sometime.

"I ended work early and thought I could make my soon to be wifey a nice home cooked meal." Mark responded as he led her into the kitchen.

"Oh Mark you shouldn't have gone through all that trouble." Misty said as she took in the warm aroma of his meal.

"It was nothing." He replied. "And now if you'll take your seat." He said as he gently walked her over to the table, set exclusively for two. She took a seat and couldn't help but smile at him and the little stuff he did that made her love him. "Now I know it's a little early to eat but you have to try this." He told her as he held a spoonful of red sauce to her mouth.

"Has it been tested for poison?" she joked as she leaned forward.

"Hey," He said pulling the spoon back." Who said I couldn't cook?" Misty gave him a small smile as she took a sip off the spoon.

"I'm just kidding- it really tastes great!" she exclaimed as she savored the tasty tomato sauce.

"Well thank you." He responded as he headed back to the stove, "And now here's your favorite meal cooked to perfection, spaghetti with a tasteful marinara sauce." He placed the warm plate of pasta in front of her and she twirled her fork to take the first bite. Mark gave her a smile and followed her actions. "So, how was your day?" He asked her as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Hm? Oh it was fine." She replied with little enthusiasm as she lightly twirled her fork in the pasta. "You?"

"Um it was good, got some research done. I was on the phone with some people coordinating the wedding; we have a lot to do before the wedding you know. But I really can't wait." He said as he held her hand admiring her engagement ring.

"Yeah." Misty said with a smile, directing her gaze back to the pasta in front of her.

"You ok? You seem a bit stressed." Mark asked her.

"I'm fine, just not really hungry." She replied.

"You know your sisters told me about your run in with that guy from your traveling days."

"They did?" Misty said a bit alarmed. _I'm gonna kill those three_ She thought to herself through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I think its good that you guys tried to fix up your friendship, he's a lucky guy if he got to be friends with you so long."

"Hm." Misty said with a chuckle. "He wanted to meet up tomorrow for lunch or something." She continued.

"I think you should, and then bring him around here, I'd like to meet him." Mark responded as he picked up her plate and his and placed them in the sink.

"Really?" Misty asked surprised at him being so cool about it.

"Yeah sure, I mean you guys are just friends right? I don't have to worry about losing my fiancée or anything right?" He added with a laugh.

"No, its just a meeting between to friends" She assured him. "If you don't mind I'm going to go into the study, I have some gym paperwork I need to fill out since the end of the month is coming near and I have to call to schedule the fitting of my wedding dress. Thanks again so much for the lovely lunch." She said standing up.

"No problem." He said smiling at her while he rinsed the dishes.

"I don't know what I did to get someone as great as you Mark." Misty told him with a smile.

"I don't know either." Mark replied as Misty elbowed him in the side. " Now come on get outta here." He told her pushing her with his side towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." She replied, and couldn't help but show another smile again. Before leaving she walked up close to him and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before disappearing through the kitchen door.

-*-

"What should I wear?" Misty furiously asked herself as she dug through all the clothing in her drawers, tossing shirts in every direction.

"What's up with you?" Lily asked as she came in and observed the pile of clothes forming on the floor.

"I can't find anything to wear." Misty sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. "I don't want to look like I just rolled out of bed but I don't want to look like I'm dressing up for him either." Misty explained as she rested herself on her arms.

"Well if you ask me, I think you would look great in this." Lily exclaimed as she pulled out a light aqua colored top that covered Misty up to her stomach with a long white tank-top with lace at the bottom underneath the top. "Wear that and some dark jeans and you'll look almost decent." Lily said flashing Misty her pearly white teeth.

"Thanks." Misty replied sarcastically.

"Why are you bugging so much about this whole meeting with Ash?" Lily asked as she sat down on Misty's bed while Misty went to her closet to change.

"Because", Misty replied from behind her closet door, " We aren't the same people we were before and I don't know what to expect." She finished walking out of her closet and pulling down her tank-top. "It's been a while and he might not be the same guy he was before and I'm engaged and it's just weird." She said with a sigh as she glanced at herself in the mirror.

"Well like you said, you are engaged so there shouldn't be any feelings there, right?"

"I guess." Misty replied not completely convinced.

"Want my advice?" Lily asked as she stood up facing Misty.

"Not really."

"Well I'll tell you anyway. This is a fun outing for you two, an opportunity to reconnect. In 3 weeks you will be standing in church saying 'I do' to a man you love and a man who clearly loves you. So just enjoy yourself, don't think about the past. You can't do anything about it now, just live in the present. You won't see much of Ash for a while anyway since he goes back to the league in a couple weeks, so just have fun." Lily said with a smile.

"You're right." Misty said with a sigh.

"And now about that bird's nest of a thing you call hair." Lily said pulling Misty into the bathroom.

-*-

As Misty drove down the road with Ash as the passenger she kept thinking of what to say but kept drawing up blanks. The first five minutes were filled with silence, the only sound coming from the wheels smoothly jetting across the hot pavement and the soft melody coming from the radio. Misty let out a deep sigh and tapped her nails against the headboard of the wheel, her engagement ring catching the light of the sun.

"So how'd you meet that fiancée of yours?" Ash asked finally breaking the silence.

"Mark? Um well I met him through a battle a few years back. He made a bet with me that if he won he'd get a date with me. I agreed thinking that my Pokemon could take him but not only is he a smart researcher; he can give one hell of a battle. So following my word, I went on a date with him and he called me a couple times after that for dinner or movies and one thing led to another and here I am now a soon to be bride. That answer your question?"

"Just like you always imagined right?" Ash asked.

"Well he comes pretty darn close. He's smart, charming, sensitive, caring. The whole package."

"I've got all that too ya know" Ash said with a grin.

" Yeah except you're a little short on that first one." Misty countered with a small smile.

"Yeah I, hey!" Ash replied giving her a light push.

"Hey no attacking the driver." She replied shoving him back. A sense of normalcy was back as they acted like they did during their traveling days.

"Nice wheels by the way Mist." Ash commented sliding his hand against the cool metal of the armrest. "How much did this little puppy cost ya?"

"Um well I don't know. It was a gift from Mark."

"I'm no car expert but a car like this had to cost a quite some cash. I think you forgot to add to your list that he's also a rich boy."

"Well he's wealthy from his research but that's not why I like him." Misty replied defensively. The silence then returned.

-*-

"So this place any good?" Misty asked as she shut the door of her car and walked toward the restaurant's main door.

"Not sure, lots of people told me so." He replied opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she proceeded in with him closely behind her.

"How many?" The waiter at the podium asked.

"Two please." Both said in unison. Misty gave a small laugh and then looked around the restaurant. It was nicely decorated. The walls looked like it was composed of bricks and paintings of Italy were displaced all along the walls.

"This way please." The waiter said directing them quickly towards a table.

"Here's the list of specials." He said as he placed Misty's napkin on her lap and handed Ash the menus. " Please call me when needed." He said and quickly left. They opened their menus and began examining the list. They would steal glances at each other but those glances were ended quickly when the other person looked back down at the menu. As they ate they soon began to reminisce of how their lives were, the ups and downs. Misty forgot how easy it was to talk to Ash and felt more comfortable spending the day with him. As they ate the last bites of their meals, Ash abruptly spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you after we separated."

"I know." Misty said giving him a genuine smile, which he reflected.

-*-

"So where to now?" Misty asked as they walked aimlessly side by side

through the peaceful streets.

"Ice-cream sounds really good." Ash said as he observed an ice-cream shop down the block.

"After that huge meal you're still hungry?" Misty asked. "Your huge appetite is still intact I guess."

"I'm a growing boy I need food." He said with a smile.

"Whatever you say." She said as they walked in. The two sat down in a small booth and ate away at their melting ice cream. "So how long till you leave for the big league?" Misty asked as she took a lick of her vanilla ice cream.

"About two weeks." He said taking a bite out of his chocolate ice cream.

"Oh, so you wont be here for my wedding." Misty said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No." He replied feeling a bit bad, "But I do wish you two the best."

"Thanks."

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Misty asked.

"That one time you tried to cook that chocolate cake for my birthday and it exploded all over your face." Ash said with a chuckle.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked a puzzled Misty.

"Well you looked like this.." Ash said with a devious smile as he picked up some of his ice cream and spread it all over Misty's face to which she responded with a squeal.

"Ash!"

"Awh, now don't you look pretty." He said sarcastically as Misty began to turn as red as her hair.

"Find that funny?" She asked.

"You know what, I do." He replied scraping a bit of the ice cream off her face with his finger.

"Then you'll love this." She said as she hit him square in the face with the remains of her ice cream. She passed her cone all around his face till he looked white as a ghost. "Now don't you look lovely." She mocked him as she licked her finger. Both took a look at each other and laughed at how ridiculously the other looked as the other customers looked at the strange couple with ice cream dripping off their faces.

-*-

"You know I'm going to have to take like 4 showers to get this ice cream out of my hair." Misty commented as she drove back towards the gym.

"You're such a baby." Ash replied as he slid a bit in his seat.

"Well apart from being attacked by ice cream I'd say today was a success." Misty continued.

"How so?" Ash asked turning his gaze to her.

"Well we got to know each other again, we had a nice meal, we had laughs; it was fun right?"

"Yeah it was." Ash said with a smile as Misty pulled into the driveway. "Um Misty weren't you going to drop me off at my apartment?" Ash asked a bit confused to see the big gym in front of him.

"Yeah I will, but um Mark wants to meet you." Misty said nervously. "You don't mind right?"

"No why would I?" Ash said not knowing what else he could say. Misty walked up to the door and realized she left her house keys on the kitchen counter.

"Damn." Misty said as she rang the bell. A tall blonde answered the door with dark brown eyes.

"Forget your keys again?" asked the man with a smirk.

"Yeah." Misty said sheepishly. "Ash, this is Daisy's fiancée, Sean. Sean, this is an old friend of mine, Ash. The two shook hands after greeting each other and they walked into the house. Misty realized that all the fiancés were lined up sitting on the couch along with Misty's sisters. "What are you all doing here?" Misty asked with Ash standing awkwardly behind her.

"We've decided that we are going to do a quadruple wedding-all four girls on the same day, isn't that exciting?" Violet asked.

"Are you serious?" Misty exclaimed.

"No silly, we'd never." Daisy continued, much to Misty's relief. " We just had a barbeque and the guys stayed a bit. So how'd it go?"

"It was fun." Misty said and then continued to introduce the other two fiancés to Ash.

"So where's the lucky man?" Ash asked.

"I hope you're talking about me." Mark said as he walked into the room. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ash. Misty's told me lots about your traveling days and how you're now the Pokemon Master. I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity." He said as he gave Ash a strong handshake.

"Thanks, um Misty's done the same for you." Ash lied. Misty just stood looking at the two men feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, alright Ash I'll drive you back now." Misty said trying to head towards the door.

"What's the rush baby?" Mark asked. "Stay for a bit Ash. Here sit down." He offered as he pulled up another chair to the coffee table. Misty inwardly sighed and walked back and took a seat next to Mark on the couch. The group talked for a couple hours, about wedding plans, and the meetings of the triplets and their fiancés. Misty just stared at her drink since she heard the stories countless times and looked up to see Ash rather intrigued.

"I'm really happy for you guys." He commented to the triplets. "And you guys." He said towards Mark and Misty.

"Thanks Ash." Mark said giving him a pat on the back. "Hey you know before this whole wedding thing we should have a big day out. Like a camping trip or something." He said with excitement as he set his glass down.

"My sisters camping? Yeah right." Misty commented.

"Hey we can be all outdoor-sy and stuff." Lily scoffed. "We'll so do it."

"Yeah we're in too." Kyle, Violet's fiancée, said.

"Sounds like fun." Lily's fiancée Daren pitched in.

"How about you Ash?" Mark asked turning to face him. "You in?"

"Um sure why not." Ash said.

"You Mist?" He asked patting the top of her leg.

"Sure." Misty said with false enthusiasm.

"Great, we'll load up the cars with the supplies and drive out there this weekend. It'll be a great way to de-stress a bit about the weddings." Mark said.

_Oh yeah great idea_, Misty thought to herself sarcastically. _My sisters, their fiancés, my fiancée, and the boy I used to be in love with all camping together. What could possibly go wrong?_

_-*-_

Haha done. Ok not the most exciting but it's setting you up for the climax. I hope the lunch scene wasn't to stupid, I really couldn't think of anything. Reviews always welcomed and appreciated =)


End file.
